Another Life
by Esm3rald
Summary: To save Morgana, Aithusa is forced to turn her into a newborn baby and bring her to the 'Land without Magic' where she's adopted, ten years later, by Regina Mills. When Henry decides to go find his birth mother, Morgana doesn't have any choice but to go with him. She has no idea Emma is the savior destined to break the curse her adopted mother casted 28 years ago. Morgana/Hook.


**Hello everyone, this is my new story, an OUAT/Merlin crossover, with Morgana as the main character because I just love her. It will follow the OUAT storyline though there will be flashbacks of the events that happened in Merlin until season4 and some events of season5 too, except for the battle at Camlaan. This means Arthur and everybody else that died during that battle lived, Mordred included. Though some things will be a little different from the show to fit the OUAT universe into it, including the relationship between Morgana/Arthur, and Morgana/Merlin.**

 **It will be a Hook/Morgana story, though there will probably be a little Morgana/Merlin and Morgana/Arthur thrown into the mix too, mostly flashbacks. The Merlin, Arthur, Guinevere and Lancelot are those of Merlin, not OUAT. So kind of different mythology from OUAT, though I can fit it all together and still follow the OUAT storyline so, don't worry.**

 **Morgana is not Uther's daughter in this story, though he believed she is and that's why she lived in Camelot as his ward after Goirlois' death. Morgana is, in reality, the Dark One's daughter, though Morgana doesn't know. Vivienne is her mother and Vivienne is also the secret daughter of Cora and Leopold, so Morgana is technically both Regina and Snow's niece. So Morgana will be connected to pretty much every important character of the show, a little like Henry. And I was always fascinated with the idea of Hook falling in the love with the daughter of the man he hates most in the world so I couldn't resist making her the daughter of the Dark One. I'll explain how everything fit together with flashbacks like OUAT always does.**

 **Morgana will be good in this story, though her past is that of a villain.**

 **I'll stop now with the spoilers and I'll let you read in peace =) I hope you like my story, and please, read and review!**

 **BTW, since Hook will be with Morgana in this story, who do you want to see Emma with? I'll post a poll in my profile.**

 **Prologue**

 _Camelot, 20 years ago_

Morgana fell on the forest ground with a soft thud, the pain coming from her stabbed wound hurting too much for her to bear it any longer. She knew it was the end. She had been defeated. Camelot was Arthur's now. There was nothing more she could do. She had tried and she had failed. She only wanted to die in peace now. She closed her eyes slowly but found herself opening them once again when she saw a small, white dragon flying towards her. A dragon. She had never seen a dragon before. She had thought Uther had killed every last one of them during the purge. She watched with awe in her gaze as it breathed its warm breath on her. The pain immediately stopped and a peaceful darkness enveloped her senses.

 _Group Home, Boston, 20 years ago_

It was the early hours of the morning and Ms Foster was taking a walk through the garden when she heard the crying. She shook her head and sighed. Another one. She reached the front door of the mansion that was the home of so many orphans and looked at the new addition. It was a newborn baby girl, with bright green eyes and a tuft of black hair on her head. She was enveloped in a green blanket with a name sewn on it. 'Morgana'. Ms Foster picked her up and brought her inside.

 _Adoption Agency, Boston, 10 years ago_

She placed the baby carrier and the bags she was holding on the desk and took out the paper with all the instructions she had written down about Henry's habits. She should have known she wasn't fit to be a mother. She was the Evil Queen, she would always be the Evil Queen and the Evil Queen wasn't allowed to be happy. "I wrote out instructions for his bedtime, naptime and feeding" She said to the adoption agent before giving him the paper.

"Ms. Mills, I can assure you, the baby will be in expert hands here." Regina nodded at his words, a feeling of dread taking hold of her stomach. "I know. I'm just sad this couldn't work out. Circumstances were...unforeseen. "

"Not every child is a right fit for the parent. And sometimes putting the child first can mean having the strength to give him up." The agent tried to reassure her. Regina crossed her arms defensively before asking, not able to mask her worry, "Where will Henry go next?"

"We already have a new family lined up. He's going to be just fine." Regina looked down at Henry and noticed him smiling at her. She felt her eyes fill with tears. Doubt started to make its way in her mind. The agent probably noticed because he said "I'll tell you what. You take a minute. I'll be right back, okay?" He left the office and left her alone with Henry. Regina couldn't stop a few tears from making their way down her face.

She started talking to him, trying to explain to him why she was doing what she was doing, though she knew he was too young to understand her. "Oh, Henry. You deserve better than me. You truly are the only one in all the realms who believes in me. " She held his little hand in hers and then, unable to resist, she picked him up in her arms. She noticed with surprise that he wasn't crying, he was actually smiling at her. She realized suddenly that she could do this. She could be a good mother for Henry. He would be loved and cared for. She wasn't going to give him up.

Decision made, she turned around when she heard the agent reentering the office. "Would you like me to hold him so we can get the last written signature?" He asked her. Regina shook her head. "No, that won't be necessary." She smiled down at Henry before saying "Henry is my son." She placed him back in the carrier and grabbed her bags again, ready to return home, with her son. "The best thing for Henry is to stay with a mother who will never let go of him. Ever again." She continued before leaving the office. She was about to leave the building altogether when she was distracted by a commotion happening in the entrance hall.

"No, please, I'll be good! I'll do anything! Don't leave me here, please!" A little girl, no more than ten years old, was screaming, big tears making their way from her jade green eyes to her porcelain face.

"I'm sorry Morgana but we can't afford to keep you anymore. There won't be enough money for taking care of my baby otherwise." The woman that was speaking was heavily pregnant and though her words were supposed to be apologetic, she didn't appear very sorry at all. Regina felt her heart squeezing in her chest at the sight, knowing too well how it felt, being rejected by the people who were supposed to take care of you.

"Who is she?" She couldn't help but ask the agent, who was standing near her and watching the scene with sadness too.

"That's Morgana Miller. She's a orphan and she's been in and out of foster care since she was born…" The agent explained to her.

"I want to take care of her" Regina said in a sudden decision "I'll be her new foster mother and in the meantime you'll prepare the documents for the adoption…" She almost ordered.

"Ms Mills, I don't know if…" the agent tried to protest.

"She needs a new home, that's obvious, and I have the mean and the desire to take care of her. And I'm sure Henry would love to have a big sister, won't you Henry?" She said with a smile at her son. Her son giggled back at her and that was the only answer Regina needed to know that she was doing the right thing.

The agent nodded, not really having anything to protest about. A little while later, after the necessary documents were signed, Regina smiled in satisfaction before making her way towards the little girl who was silently sniffing in a chair, inside the waiting room near the adoption's office.

"Hello Morgana" she said gently "my name is Regina Mills. Would you like to come home with me?"

The girl looked at her with huge green eyes and then nodded with a tentative smile. Regina took her hand and after introducing Henry to her, they made their way together out of the building, headed towards Storybrooke.

 _Storybrooke, Maine, Present Day_

"Are you really sure you want to do this Henry?" Morgana asked him gently.

"Yes, I want to meet my birth mother" Henry said with a firm nod.

Morgana sighed at him "Listen, I know mom sometimes seems kind of cold, but she loves us okay? You know she does…"

Henry didn't look convinced but nodded anyway "I know that. But I want to meet my real mother and I know that mom won't ever allow me to go so please Morgana, please, come with me…"

Morgana sighed in defeat before nodding. She could never say no to her little brother.


End file.
